Smocze pisklęta
Śmiertnik Zębacz Młode Śmiertniki Zębacze rodzą się bardzo małe. Charakteryzują ich duże, niezgrabne głowy z bardzo krótkimi i grubymi kolcami oraz rogiem nosowym. Na ogonie zaczynają rosnąć i wykształcać się kolce, którymi smok później strzela. Skrzydła są małe i słabe, zbyt słabe, by smok mógł latać, ale wystarczająco silne, by w ogóle unieść go w powietrze. Tak naprawdę, pełną umiejętność latania Śmiertniki Zębacze osiągają później niż inne gatunki smoków. Młode Śmiertniki mają niezwykły zmysł węchu - znane są przypadki, w których potrafiły wywęszyć Berserka z odległości ponad 100 stóp. Pisklęta Śmiertnika Zębacza pojawiają się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. mały śmiertnik.jpg małe smoki.jpg małe smoki2312.jpg Młode śmiertnieki zębacze.jpg Tl btn bnadder rest.png Koszmar Ponocnik Młode Koszmara Ponocnika posiadają już zdolność samozapłonu i wykluwają się z jaj w ogniu o bardzo wysokiej temperaturze. Mają bardzo duże oczy w stosunku do głowy, dość duże skrzydła, lecz ciało ma proporcje bardzo zbliżone do dorosłych osobników. Młode Koszmary Ponocniki pojawiają się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. mały koszmar.jpg|Mały Koszmar Ponocnik wśród innych smoków Małe smoki.jpg małe smoki23.jpg małe smoki231.jpg Małe smoki2312.jpg Baby nightmares gallery 2 wm.jpg Gronkiel Pisklęta Gronkla również proporcjami są podobne do dorosłych osobników, jednak ich skóra jest bardziej wilgotna i ma mniej zgrubień i wypustek. Barwa ich ciała jest znacznie jaśniejsza niż u dorosłych osobników. Młode Gronkiele wykluwają się z okrągłych, chropowatych jaj, wywołując przy tym dużą eksplozję. Dlatego matki najczęściej wrzucają jaja do wody, by tam się wykluły, powodując jak najmniej zniszczeń w otoczeniu. Młode Gronkiele pojawiły się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury oraz w JWS2. Bez_tytułu.jpg małe smoki2.jpg Mały gronkiel.jpg Nadder gallery 1.jpg Babygronkle hero.jpg Baby gronkle gallery 1.jpg Tumblr n3xu6bdeLk1rjdslyo4 r1 400.gif Grp 4.jpg Grp 3.jpg Grp 1.png Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Zębirogi wykluwają się z podwójnych jaj. Jako młode osobniki, są bardzo przyjacielskie i lubią się bawić. Szyje są krótkie i grube w stosunku do reszty ciała. Poza tym, tylko jedna głowa posiada zdolność ataku, a jak wiadomo, tylko dwie tworzą komplet. Podczas gdy jedna może ziać gazem, druga nie może go podpalić. Młode Zębirogi pojawiły się w filmie Gift of the Night Fury. Baby zipplebacks gallery 2 wm.jpg Baby zipplebacks gallery 1 wm.jpg Tl btn baby zipplebacks roll.png Gift8.jpg Szepcząca Śmierć (Szeptozgon) Tuż po wykluciu się, młode Szeptozgony mają ostre, obracające się zęby. Mają maleńkie, krótkie ciała. Prawdopodobnie są zupełnie ślepe. Nie kontrolują one siły zacisku swoich szczęk, dlatego potrafią być bardzo niebezpieczne. Młode Szeptozgony są jednymi z nielicznych młodych smoków które potrafią dobrze latać. małe szeptozgony.jpg Gromogrzmot Oprócz nieproporcjonalnie dużych oczu, małe Gromogrzmoty mają proporcjonalne ciała, podobnie do dorosłych osobników. Posiadają ostre zęby. Mają zdolność do wytwarzania fali dźwiękowej, jednak nie jest tak potężna i niebezpieczna jak u dorosłych osobników. Jest w stanie jednak odstraszyć wroga. Młode Gromogrzmoty są jednymi z nielicznych młodych smoków które potrafią dobrze latać. Trzy młode Gromogrzmoty, czyli Bing, Bang i Boom pojawiają się w serialu w odcinku Bing! Bang! Boom!. Bing Bang Boom gallery wm 6.jpg Bing Bang Boom gallery wm 3.jpg Bing Bang Boom gallery wm 2.jpg Bing Bang Boom gallery wm 1.jpg Bing Bang Boom gallery 4.jpg Tl btn bing bang boom roll.png Dragons icon bing bang boom.png Tajfumerang Tajfumerangi rodzą się z ostrymi, wykształconymi szponami, zębami i rogami. Ich szyje są krótkie, skrzydła małe w stosunku do ciała (w porównaniu do dorosłych osobników), jednak pozwalają smokom latać. Młode Tajfumerangi są jednymi z nielicznych młodych smoków które potrafią dobrze latać. Młody Tajfumerang o imieniu Płomień pojawił się w serialu w odcinku Okrutna parka. 1 (44).jpg Młode Szponiaki Młode Szponiaki mają wielkie oczy. Skrzydła są stosunkowo niewielkie, za to łapy dość duże. Nie ma porównania, gdyż w filmie pojawiły się tylko pisklęta Szponiaków. Pisklęta Szponiaków nikogo się nie słuchają, nawet smoków Alfa. Są to jedne z nielicznych młodych smoków, które potrafią dobrze latać. Pisklęta pojawiają się w filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 Jeźdźcy smoków podczas lotu na Szponiakach Jak Wytrsować Smoka 2.png Tumblr my7vpvMaGX1rgx1dyo3 250.gif 1798796 646424925406536 267812135 n.png Hideous-nadder.jpeg Kategoria:Różnorodności Kategoria:Gatunki smoków